Kidnapping love
by Last.one.02
Summary: Kidnapping. Death. Escape. New case. That's what happened with NCIS team this time. Who is the bad guy ? What the hell happened before ? How to get out ?    I'd say it is set in somewhere mid season 5, but Kate is still alive. So it is an AU story.


'' Kate, you still alive ? '' Tony whispered to his partner.

'' Yeah, '' Kate replied.

'' Boss, are you there ? '' Tony whispered to the other side, where he thought his boss should be.

'' DiNozzo ? '' Gibbs asked after hearing familiar sound.

'' I'm here, boss, '' Tony said.

'' Do you know where Kate is ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' She is here. In same room with me. She is really beaten up and not in good shape, '' Tony said.

'' I'm fine Tony, '' Kate said.

They heard a footsteps coming.

'' Tony are you okay ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I'm good boss, '' Tony lied.

'' Okay. Don't let them hurt Kate anymore, '' Gibbs said.

'' Got it, '' Tony whispered and the door opened.

The light filled the dark room without any light. Tony looked at Kate, who was lying next to him on floor and it was hard to tell if she was pretending to be unconscious or if she really was out.

'' Well, well... See who are here, '' a familiar voice said outside the door.

'' See, who is there also, '' Tony replied.

'' How come a cowboy like you ends here ? '' came a question outside.

'' How come a bastard like you gets caught ? '' Tony said.

'' Come here DiNozzo. ''

'' I'm coming, but could you get some water here and also a blanket, the floor is really cold, '' Tony said.

'' I'll see what I can do. ''

Tony stood up, leaning on wall, he walked out of the door.

'' Seems like my men did a good job. ''

'' Not good enough, not for me at least, '' Tony said.

'' A smartass, that's what you always have been. ''

'' It's part of my charm, '' Tony said.

***NCIS***

'' Kate, '' Gibbs whispered.

'' Gibbs, '' came a Kate's weak reply.

'' Who was the man ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I don't know, but Tony knows him. At least if felt like that, '' Kate whispered.

'' Did you see how many men was there ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' 3 was outside the door, but there could be more. I hope Tim and Abby will track us down soon and sent someone to rescue us, '' Kate said.

'' Is your condition really that bad ? '' Gibbs asked worriedly.

'' I don't know. I just want to get away from here, '' Kate said.

'' Wonder, who is the guy Tony knows ? '' Gibbs asked himself.

***NCIS***

Tony was sitting on chair across the man he hated. They stared at each other.

'' You know you really hurt her, when she found it out, '' the man said in disgust.

'' Really ? No kidding. How is she by the way ? '' Tony asked.

'' She is okay. She has moved on, have you ? '' the man said and smiled like he had caused him a lot of pain.

'' Yeah. As the matter of fact, I have, '' Tony said and smirked.

'' And who is the unlucky lady, who can stand you, '' the man asked.

'' The one who is locked in room, where I was before. The one who you beat really hard, '' Tony said.

'' Then we did something right, '' a female voice said from the doorway.

'' Hello Jeanne, '' Tony said.

'' Hi Tony, '' Jeanne said.

'' Trent, you can go now, '' Tony said.

'' I don't take orders from anyone, specially someone like you, '' Trent Kort said.

'' I'll take it from here, '' Jeanne said.

Trent sent an evil glare to Tony, kissed Jeanne's cheek and left the room.

'' So here we are Tony, '' Jeanne said.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

'' Sorry I had to kidnap you with your partner and boss... Couldn't help it, '' Jeanne said and smiled.

'' Well, since it is done, then nothing can make it undone, '' Tony said.

'' I heard you moved on, '' Jeanne said.

'' Yeah, I heard the same about you too, '' Tony said.

'' I guess we're even now, '' Jeanne smirked.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said and looked at his feet.

'' Trent ! '' Jeanne yelled, when she saw that Tony was not in chatty mood.

'' Yeah ? '' Trent said and walked back to the room.

'' Bring the girl in, '' Jeanne said.

Trent smiled and left the room to get Kate.

'' Let's see what your supposed girlfriend has to say, '' Jeanne smirked.

Tony swallowed and looked at her.

***NCIS***

Gibbs was looking for a way out in his room. He had to get Kate before another round. Unfortunately the room was dark and with one exit. No-way he was getting out like that. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming in their way.

'' I think they are coming for me, '' Kate said.

Gibbs didn't reply – he nod and looked around.

The man passed Gibbs's door and Kate's door was opened.

'' Come on girl, your honey wants to see you, '' Trent said and grabbed Kate.

Gibbs sighed.

***NCIS***

Tony was still sitting across Jeanne, when Trent returned with Kate. Tony and Kate shared a look before Kate was placed on another chair next to Tony.

'' So, tell me, how Tony is ? '' Jeanne asked Kate.

'' He is good, '' Kate said.

'' Heh... I meant how is he as your boyfriend ? You are seeing him as he just said, '' Jeanne said and smirked.

'' He is good in that way. Wait a sec, are we in this mess just because I am seeing my partner ? '' Kate asked.

'' It is one of the reasons. Beside you almost catching us, because we had to kill some marines, '' Trent said.

'' And also because Tony decided to mess with my heart and your director killed my father, '' Jeanne added.

'' Jenny killed your father ? I never heard that ? '' Tony asked.

'' Don't play fool Tony, '' Trent said.

'' Yeah ? Prove it ? '' Tony smirked.

'' I have you, I need no other proof, '' Jeanne said.

'' You're wrong, '' Tony said.

'' How come ? I will bring the director here too and seeing you like that... she'll talk, '' Trent said.

'' You are wrong. NCIS doesn't deal with criminals beside putting them behind bars, '' Tony said.

'' Liar ! '' Trent screamed in anger.

Tony just smiled.

That pissed Trent even more and so he slapped Tony once more. Tony winced a little.

'' Satisfied ? '' Tony smirked.

'' He is impossible. Making jokes and everything, may I shoot him ? '' Trent asked Jeanne.

'' No. You'll do that later, '' Jeanne said.

'' More like never, '' Jenny said as she arrived with Tim and Ziva.

'' Don't look for your back-up. They are dead, '' Ziva added.

Tony smiled at Jeanne and Trent.

'' Still think you'll get that lie ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, '' Jeanne said and put her gun at Tony's head.

Trent followed her lead at put a gun on Kate's head.

''Drop your guns and join us, if you want your agents to live at this point, '' Jeanne said.

Jenny, Ziva and Tim dropped the weapons and walked inside the room. Inside Trent came away from Kate and grabbed Jenny. He had a weapon on her head.

'' You okay ? '' Ziva asked Tony.

'' Yeah. We're good, except Kate here is a little way too beaten up and Gibbs is locked somewhere and I have no idea of his state, '' Tony said ironically.

'' Quiet ! '' Jeanne said loudly.

'' Let's hear what our director has to say, '' Trent said.

'' So director Shepard – did you kill my father ? '' Jeanne asked.

'' Do you have reasons to believe I did ? '' Jenny asked.

'' It doesn't work like that. I ask and you answer. I ask again did you kill my father ? '' Jeanne was getting furious.

'' Did you killed those marines ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Didn't you hear her ? '' Trent said and pressed the gun stronger to her skin.

Tony, Ziva and Tim were using time to make out a plan. After signing enough, they acted. Ziva hit Jeanne, so she was down and in the same time Tony hit Trent. Jenny and Tim picked up the guns and pointed to Jeanne and Trent. Ziva released Tony from those ties, that he was in. He was fast next to Kate and took off her ties too. She was barely awake. Tim and Ziva handcuffed Jeanne and Trent in the same time.

'' Where is Jethro ? '' Jenny asked.

'' He is back there, '' Tony pointed to right side of the corridor.

'' Are you taking Kate ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said and lifted Kate to his lap.

They left the room. Jenny was calling ambulance, Tim and Ziva had Trent and Jeanne to escort and Tony was carrying Kate. Tim and Ziva went the other direction, since, they had to take suspects out. On their way, Trent and Jeanne saw their partners dead on floor.

Tony, Kate and Jenny were in the other side of the building. Tony pointed the door, where Gibbs was. Jenny took released him, and as soon as he was free, he hugged her. Tony smiled.

'' I was worried Jethro, '' Jenny said.

'' I'm fine. We all are, eventually, '' Gibbs said.

'' You had to follow your damn gut, '' Jenny said.

'' It wasn't my gut this time, '' Gibbs said.

'' Then what led you here ? '' Jenny was curious.

'' My gut director, '' Tony said.

'' Next time listen to Kate. I believe she is still thinking with her head, '' Jenny said.

'' Actually Kate encouraged us to come here, '' Tony said.

'' I'll have a talk with you 3 later, '' Jenny said and they walked towards exit.

Outside the building were Ziva and Tim waiting with an ambulance. Tony, Kate and Gibbs walked to ambulance on Jenny's pressure. They all got checked up, only Kate was taken to hospital.

1 week later...

Tony, Kate, Ziva, Tim and Gibbs were in bullpen doing paperwork. Gibbs walked up.

'' Gear up, dead petty officer, '' Gibbs said.

'' Tony, do you have anymore psycho girlfriends out there ? '' Ziva asked.

'' I think he has those more than enough, '' Kate said and they all laughed.

True, he has a lot of ex-girlfriends wanting a payback. And the chance of them killing marines to kidnap Tony is really little, but last time it happened like that. A murder to kidnap Tony. Crazy, right ?


End file.
